Friend
by Blazing neo nero
Summary: No matter what happens, naruto always had a friend with the kyuubi.


**Hey everybody, i am so sorry for not uploading a new naruto:toad sage for the last 5 months, but i graduated last june and had the hecticness of being in my new college, getting an apartment, and finding a solid paying job, so i really had no time, but everything is normal now and since for the most part college is actually pretty easy to me, i have the time now to make this one-shot, but i have not given up on toad sage, i just need another week to get the ch made, but this one-shot just crept into my head yesterday and i wanted to post it. please enjoy**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto had no friends as a child, except for one, a friend who healed him as he bled, warmed him as he froze, enpowered him when he was sad, and asked for nothing in return. The reason being, what could he ask, he did it for self-preservation. If the boy died, he'd die, but no matter what he was there. When haku 'killed' sasuke, when orochimaru had threatened his team, when gaara tried to destroy konoha, when sasuke viewed naruto's bond of friendship as worthless, he was always there, giving him power, healing him, and keeping him alive, though naruto always hated the kyuubi, he like the kyuubi, had a loathing respect for it, because in the back of his head he knew...............this...monster had treated him beter then his friends did. Whenever sakura healed him, it was only because she caused his pain, or lectured him on how he got hurt.

"Who was she to act all high and mighty, you did all the work boy" the kyuubi would tell him

"What did she do, let herself become trapped like an idiot and healing her wounds so no one could berate her stupidity, you shouldn't deal with her, tell her off, after all you've done for the bitch, don't you think youre entitled to that much?"

Naruto knew the kyuubi was right, but he loved sakura right? He could never tell her to step off, shup, and get her act together as a ninja before berating another for doing all the work, right?

"WRONG, whoever said that is a liar, go on tell her off, make her respect you, show her her insignificance!"

"Sakura, shut up, who do you think you are telling me off like that, huh, in case you were blinded, YOU fell for their trap, YOU needed my help when YOU got overpowered, i did my job as a ninja and you shamed your job as a ninja, so just heal me up and shut up got it?!"

Sakura was dumbstruck and before she could whack naruto for saying such things, naruto gave her a look that promised pain if she did what she was thinking, so needless to say, she did her job and was quiet till she got to her home.

The kyuubi was truly a good friend to naruto, giving him the courage to say what he wanted to say, because he knew naruto's selfless nature wouldn't allow him to.

" Go on boy say it, let kakashi know where he stands with you, show him his fault, leave no wound unattented."

Kakashi, in naruto's genin days, had overlooked sakura and naruto's training in favor of sasuke, due to this, in the back of naruto's head, sasuke won at the Valley of the End, but naruto didn't want to give kakashi that kind of guilt, but now he was doing it again with sasuke, even though sasuke was his friend and everything was back to normal, the kyuubi felt it was an insult to naruto to show such preference to him again.

"Kakashi, why are you doing this again, why, didn't you learn youre lesson last time?"

"What lesson naruto?" Kakashi was surprised, naruto never just called him kakashi.

"The fact that right now youre doting over sasuke when thats what caused me to lose at the Valley."

"Naruto thats not why you lost, you lost because sasuke had both the sharingan and the curse mark."

"BULLSHIT, if you had trained me for the chunin exam like you did sasuke, id have been above him then and this entire mess would have been avoided, and here you are doing it again, you sicken me you know that, youre such a fucking hypocrite, when are you gonna take responsibility for TEAM 7 and not just sasuke huh?!"

Even though at this point, both sasuke and naruto far surpassed kakashi, they were still team 7, and it never hurt to have a training session with such a wisened ninja like kakashi, so why was naruto, whos accomplishments for outdid kakashi's being treated like a second class citizen?

"Because boy, he hates you, youre a jinchuriki, you killed his master, yondaime, he might not show it, but he does, no matter what you do, they'll all hate you, he doesnt care that youre the yondaimes son, all he sees is his master's killer."

'Just a little more and hell crack, these humans make it too easy sometimes hahahahahahaha.

"I I-m....sorry naruto, youre right, i apolo."

"I dont care anymore, do what you want with sasuke, youre both below my level anyway, whats the point, youd only bring me down, you can't replace jaraiya as a teacher, i dont know why i bothered telling you off when you aren't worth it to begin with."

Naruto walked off, feeling amazing, finally saying what he wanted to people felt so great, he didn't care that they might not want to talk to them.

"Even if they do, guilt them, with all they've done to you, you could guilt every one to do whatever you wanted. Never underestimate guilt boy.......it can do wonders when used correctly."

And so naruto said what he wanted to people, he didn't care what they felt afterwards, he had a right to say what he wanted to them, they were all a bunch of assholes right?

"Of course they are boy, never think otherwise, besides, they'll hate you anyway, why bother with them?"

Naruto eventually used guilt to get what he wanted too, and boy could he get favors.

"Naruto, please, dont make me do this."

"Come on sakura, you owe me, after everything youve done to me, this is the least you can do to make me happy, so get to it."

Sakura, feeling the guilt rise up in her did as she was told and began to service naruto, all the while trying to not hate herself for degrading herself and for treating naruto as she did.

'Man does this feel good, jeez all those years of treating her like a freaking queen and all i had to do was guilt her and i got farther then i ever did, thanks kyuubi, i owe you.'

"Heh heh heh, no problem boy, im here to help you, never forget that."

"You know, these past few weeks, you've really helped me feel happy, alot better then my so called friends, im sorry kyuubi, youre a better friend then they ever were."

"Like i said, dont mention it, now enjoy youre service, heh heh heh, you've earned it."

'Nows my chance, hes completely fooled against them and will listen to anything i say.'

**One day later**

Konoha was burning, its citizens and ninjas all dead or dying, the only structure left standing was the gate, and on it, stood one lone ninja, uzumaki naruto. But instead of dread and terror adorning his face, pure bliss and happiness was etched on it.

"Good work boy, if you didn't do this, they'd ride you and disrespect you all you're life."

"You're right kyuubi, you were always right, im sorry i didn't listen to you sooner."

"Don't think twice about it, im your friend and a true friend wants nothing else for his friend but happiness, right?"

"Yeah youre right, and those guys never wanted me happy, just to be their pack-mule for their problems...........say, you want anything kyuubi, being cramped in that cage, you must want something for yourself right?"

'Too easy, heh heh, too easy'

"Now that you mention it, within your life ive viewed the beauty of the world through your eyes, but never by my own, my rage and spite is gone now, and with your blessing, would you release me from this cage, i wish to see the world and be free."

"Sure, all i gotta do is pull of this seal right?"

"Yes, pull it off and ill be free, and you can live a normal life in Suna if you want."

"Yeah that sounds good, well here goes."

As naruto pulled off the seal, a blinding light illuminated the entire night sky, and soon a lone boy and a giant kitsune stood facing each other.

"Thank you boy."

"No problem kyuubi, thats what friends are."

Again, a blinding light illuminated the night and afterwards all that remained was the kyuubi and a charred forest and the sooty remains of a forest.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TOO EASY I CANT BELIEVE HOW EASY AND STUPID HE WAS, ahh but still, i cant put all the thanks to him, those idiots should have realized, when a gigantic chakra monster resides in a boy, you should probably make sure hes treated like a king, now then world, MY REIGN AS TYRANT BEGINS.

Yes naruto had a true friend in the kyuubi.............a true friend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know it might not look like the most well written story, but the idea was in my head and i wanted to see how it came out, please enjoy and review.**


End file.
